The Attack Of The Base Part 2
Transcript Prevley On Ernief 10 Alien Force ATS I dont know or care but i need your help will you help me destroy Ernief And His Idiotoc Foolish Crew Three Yes ATS Good Now Go Wheres Digifiend Digifiend Here ATS Good I Need More Power As Long As Nbjammers Powers Are Reaching Ther Ugh More Diffcent To Absorb I Need You To Keep A Eye On Echoson I Dont Like Him Digifiend Yes Master Ernief Ugh Who Echoson Laughs Ernief Who Are You Echoson I Am Echoson The Knight Who Was Captured By Street Street You How Echoson It Was Easy Sub Reveted Us Street Goop Goop Ya (fights Echoson But Echoson Shoots Him) CRASH StreetM Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh CRASH Three Your Turn CRASH Ernief Ugh Street Ugh Reo Im- CRASH ATS They Are Warriors Like Me I Was Trapped Along With Ther Destracte But Lucky I Escaped Now We Are Victory And Now Ernief So We Get Beat By Echoson And Whos This Other Guy Street His Names Three aka Steve Ernief Ok Ernief How Do You Know Them Street It Was A Long Story You See I Was Happy I Was Alone In The Destrack Land (15 Years Ago) Street Yes And CRASH Three Ha Echoson Ha Street Oh No (and now) Street Ther Warriors They Cant Be Beaten No One Has Ever Beaten Them Or Destroyed Them Ernief A Attack ATS You Destroyed Digifiend You Fool I AM WANTING TO DESTROY THE EARTH WITH MINUNS AND YOU DESTROYED ONE OF THEM IDIOT BOY THATS IT THREE TAKE CARE OF HIM Echoson Oh Ernief Ok They Were Here Somewhere And They- CRASH Echoson Ha Three Ha Ernief Ugh Too Strong Echoson Three Why Dont You Take The Lead Three Yes I Will CRASH Ernief Armdrilo Armdrilo Diggin Time CRASH Echoson Ugh Fool Armdrilo Lets Play ATS Now Another Warrior Digi Go Take Care Of Ernief And Echoson Digi Yes ATS Laughs Echoson Is That The Best You Got Fools You Are Weak Ernief No Guys Hes- CRASH Three Up CRASH Street Powerful Anert They Ernief Ugh Three And Echo Strike CRASH Ernief Ugh....................No Were Powerless ATS Ha Finaly A Warrior Like Me Will Destroy Them Three Now Your Doomed Ernief No........................................Oh Man CRASH Ernief Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh CRASH Three Lets Go Its Getting Boring Here Echoson Aggred Ha Digi Now il Jump On The City Ernief Guys We Have Another Promblen Digi Fools Ernief Echo Echo CRASH Digi Noooooooooooooooo- CRASH Bigs Ugh ATS Is Stronger Than Us What Do We Do Bluefur I Know We Try To Get Stronger Bigs But How Bluefur I Dont Know Ernief Guys We Need To Beat Them Reo We Know Street We Will The End Plot Ernief Keeps On Fighting The Powerful Enmeies After Being Defeated By Them Charcters Reo StreetM Ernief Villians ThreeEds Echoson Aliens Used By Echoson Aliens Used By Ernief Triva Toon Dose Not appre In This Episode Acording To Ernief & Stan Berkowitz This Episode Was Going To Be The End Of Erniefs Battle With Echoson & ThreeEds But Greg Jaz Wanted The Battle To Keep On Going Untill Episode 14